Imperial Gear Blade Maximum Storm: Infinite Mega Blitz--The Legendary Great War Of Light
Imperial Gear Blade Maximum Storm: Infinite Mega Blitz--The Legendary Great War Of Light & Darkness / Ultimate Clash Of Good & Evil For The Future Of All Worlds & The Infinite Universe, The Strongest & Most Powerful Guardians In Existence is a crossover fan fictional story based on the anime series, Sailor Moon & The toy franchise, Transformers. This is also a massive semi-crossover, movie, television, video game series. In the tv series, the storyline changes into different versions to make it more intresting. This story is based on Sailor Moon with crossover reference with Transformers with major elemens from other anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. This story's main focus is on The Great War or The Imperial Great Sailor Civil Wars between The Halo Luna & Black Fang, also The Cybertronian Civil War between The Autobots & The Decepticons. Plot The peace & serenity of the entire universeis torn apart & is caught in 2 wars that have lasted for centuries. One is a civil war of a race of metalic beings called Transformers, the other one is a magical war between 2 intergalactic federations existing inside our very own solar system. The fisrt war is The Cybertronian Civil War or The Transformers Great War between The Heroic Autobots & The Evil Deceptions. Their war has destoyed their beloved homeworld, Cybertron. Their conflict has lasted for years, milleniums, or even centuries. Now they have brought their conflict to our solar system, not to mention our homeworld, planet Earth; and now we have been caught in their never-ending struggle fro the future of the entire universe. Megatron & The Evil Decepticons wish to conquer or destroy us & our planet, to mention spread their evil throught the galaxy & the entire universe. Optimus Prime & The Heroic Autobots refuse to let Earth share the same fate as Cybertron & are willing to stand in The Cons' way by protecting Earth & the humans on matter what it takes; with the help of the human race as their most valuable allies, The Autobots might be able to defeat their enemies, save the Earth & restore Cybertron to its former glory and usher in a new golden age of peace. The second war is called The Intergalactic Great Sailor Civil Wars or The Magical Civil War between 2 factions of Sailor Soldiers. Their conflict has lasted just as long as the Cybertronian Civil War between The Heroic Autobots & The Evil Decepticons. Their war has lasted for centuries and the war that caused the Fall of The Silver Millennium; wgich is one of the greatest empires in the entire universe into ruins.The faction called The Dark Fang is lead by Queen Azula and The Holy Luna is lead by Neo Sailor Moon. Neo Sailor Moon, Neo Sailor Sunand their forces joined forces with Optimus Prime and The Autobots to defeat their enemies and sav humanit for absolute destruction. our heroes will also with heroes others dimensions to join in the fight for the future of the universe as well. Holy Luna Holy Luna Sailor Soldier Supreme Commanders / Sailor Primes *''Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' Neo Soldiers / High Genrals *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Hyperion'' *''Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Neo Sailor Vegeta'' *''Neo Sailor Deviluke'' Galaxy Sailor Senshi *''Sailor Miranda'' *''Sailor Niedala'' *''Sailor Nova'' *''Sailor Unicorn'' *''Sailor Revery'' *''Sailor Sedara'' Sailor Starlights *''Sailor Kakyuu'' *''Sailor Star Fighter'' *''Sailor Star Maker'' *''Sailor Star Healer'' Zodiac Senshi *''Sailor Aries'' *''Sailor Taurus'' *''Sailor Gemini'' *''Sailor Cancer'' *''Sailor Leo'' *''Sailor Libra'' *''Sailor Virgo'' *''Sailor Scorpio'' *''Sailor Sagitarius'' *''Sailor Capricorn'' *''Sailor Aquarius'' *''Sailor Pisces'' Sailor Animates *''Sailor Iron Mouse'' *''Sailor Tin Cat'' *''Sailor Lead Crow'' *''Sailor Aluminium Siren'' Asteroid Senshi *''Sailor Pallas'' *''Sailor Juno'' *''Salor Ceres'' *''Sailor Vesta'' Kinmoku Sailor Senshi High Council *''Sailor Galaxia'' *''Sailor Singularity'' *''Sailor Comet'' *''Sailor Polarius'' *''Sailor Nebula'' *''Sailor Nova Proxima'' *''Sailor Diamond Dust'' *''Sailor Kinmoku'' *''Sailor Selenium'' *''Sailor Rainbow Prism'' Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Elite Guard *''Sailor Celestia'' *''Sailor Ida'' *''Sailor Eissa'' *''Sailor Io'' *''Sailor Phobos'' *''Sailor Astera'' *''Sailor Andromeda'' *''Sailor Nix'' *''Sailor Star'' *''Sailor Charon'' *''Sailor Demos'' Moon Kingdom Sailor Senshi Elite Guard *''Sailor Aurora'' *''Sailor Hyperius'' *''Sailor Titan'' *''Sailor Caliban'' *''Sailor Ganmedye'' *''Sailor Calisto'' *''Sailor Triton'' *''Sailor Orion'' *''Sailor Stardust'' *''Sailor Odysseus'' *''Sailor Nereid'' *''Sailor Ursa Minor'' *''Sailor Carina'' *''Sailor Life'' *''Sailor Spirit'' *''Sailor Song'' *''Sailor Grace'' *''Sailor Truth'' *''Sailor Hope'' *''Sailor Destiny'' *''Sailor Umbriel'' Primal Sailors *''Sailor Lion'' *''Sailor Black Bear'' *''Sailor Tiger'' *''Sailor Lynx'' *''Sailor Panther'' *''Sailor Elephant'' *''Sailor Raven'' Fusion Hearts King & Queen Of The Digital World / Supreme Commanders Original DigiDestined / High Generals *''Taichi "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon'' *''Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon'' *''Sora Takenouch & Biyomon'' *''Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' *''Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon'' *''Hikari "Kari" Kamiya & Gatomon'' *''Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' *''Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji & Bearmon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' *''Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Dorumon'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor The 9 Maximals Royal Guardians Of The All Spark Cybertron Elite Guard Angels Fallen Angels Devils Holy Knights Dragons Mythological Deities Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Soul Society Sonic Heroes Justice League Bakugan Battle Brawlers Time-Space Administration Bureau Keyblade Warriors / Keyblade Guardians of The Realm of Light & The Realm of Darkness Notes Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions